Der Tod und seine Freunde (Teil 1)
Der Tod und seine Freunde 'ist das zweiteilige Staffelfinale der 6. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Tod † * Dr. Reed Adamson * Dr. Charles Percy * Gary Clark * Einige weitere Ärzte, Krankenpfleger und Sicherheitsleute Inhalt (Teil 1) Gary Clark geht durch das Krankenhaus, er will sich für den Tod seiner Frau rächen. Die Maschinen wurden abgestellt, weil die Frau hirntot war. Ursprünglich wollte er nur Derek, Lexie und Webber töten. Webber war der behandelnde Arzt, Derek hat befohlen, die Maschinen abzustellen, und Lexie hat es gemacht. Clark fragt mehrere Schwestern, wo er Derek finden kann, doch niemand hat Zeit für ihn. Als auch Reed ihm nicht hilft, erschießt er sie. Alex kommt dazu, auch er wird angeschossen, stirbt jedoch nicht. Er schleppt sich schwer verletzt in einen Fahrstuhl. Clark befindet sich währenddessen zusammen mit Christina in einem anderen Fahrstuhl. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass Clark eine Waffe hat. Als er sie fragt, wo er Derek findet, erklärt sie ihm freundlich den Weg. Meredith hat herausgefunden, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie teilt die freudige Nachricht sofort Christina mit und will es auch gleich Derek erzählen. Er hat aber zunächst keine Zeit für sie. Callie und Arizona behandeln unterdessen ein Mädchen, dem der Blinddarm entfernt werden muss. Bailey und Charles kümmern sich um Mary, die bald operiert werden soll. Teddy und Owen versuchen, einen angeschossenen jungen Mann zu retten. April schreibt beim Laufen in ihr rotes Buch und stolpert plötzlich über die Leiche von Reed. Voller Blut rennt sie in Dereks Büro und erklärt, was sie gesehen hat. Derek ruft sofort die Polizei und das gesamte Krankenhaus wird abgeriegelt, was die Ärzte über ihre Pager erfahren. Niemand kennt allerdings den Grund. Meredith und Christina machen sich keine Gedanken und laufen einfach weiter durchs Krankenhaus. Clark beginnt erstmals in einem belebten Teil des Krankenhauses zu schießen. Dort befinden sich auch Mark und Lexie. Als die beiden in einen Fahrstuhl fliehen wollen, finden sie dort den schwer verletzten Alex in einer riesigen Blutlache. Sie bringen ihn in den nächstbesten Raum und versuchen, sein Leben zu retten. Webber ahnt von dem Ganzen nichts, da er in einem Café sitzt. Als er aber die Polizeiwagen sieht, möchter er wissen, was los ist. Er erfährt, dass ein Amokläufer im Krankenhaus ist, aber er kann nichts tun. Meredith und Christina laufen immer noch unbekümmert durch die Flure, als sie schließlich auf Derek treffen. Er erzählt ihnen alles und sie verstecken sich sofort in der Abstellkammer. Bailey und Charles sind in Marys Krankenzimmer, als sie sehen, wie Clark einen Wachmann erschießt. Mary stellt sich tot, Charles versteckt sich im Bad und Bailey unter dem Bett. Clark betritt tatsächlich das Zimmer und hält Mary für tot. Im Bad trifft er auf Charles und fragt ihn, ob er Chirurg sei. Als er bejaht, schießt er ihn nieder. Schließlich findet er auch Bailey unter dem Bett und fragt, ob sie Chirurgin ist. Als Bailey sich als Krankenschwester ausgibt, entschuldigt Clark sich und geht weg. Mark und Lexie kämpfen um Alex' Leben und müssen ihn ohne Betäubung operieren. Bailey und Mary versuchen gemeinsam, Charles zu retten. Auf der Kinderstation verschlechtert sich der Zustand des kleinen Mädchens. Owen und Teddy haben ihre OP beendet und erfahren erst jetzt vom Amoklauf. Sie sollen im OP-Saal bleiben, weigern sich aber. Unterdessen befinden sich Meredith und Christina noch immer in der Abstellkammer. Durch das Fenster sehen sie den Schützen. Christina erkennt sofort den Mann aus dem Fahrstuhl wieder und begreift, dass er es auf Derek abgesehen hat. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg, während sich Lexie ebenfalls aus dem Versteck wagt, um Blutkonserven für Alex zu holen. Auf der Brücke stehen sich dann Clark und Derek Auge in Auge gegenüber, was Meredith und Christina aus der Ferne beobachten müssen. Derek bringt ihn fast zum Aufgeben, als plötzlich April dazukommt. Clark drückt ab. Derek fällt getroffen zu Boden und April flüchtet. Inhalt (Teil 2) Clark sieht von der Brücke aus, wie ein SWAT-Team ins Krankenhaus vordringt. Er tötet Derek nicht, sondern geht weiter. Owen und Teddy schieben ihren frisch operierten Patienten Pete vorsichtig durchs Krankenhaus.Teddy verlangt von Owen, dass er sich endlich zwischen ihr und Christina entscheiden soll. Webber wird vor dem Krankenhaus fast verrückt, weil er durch zahlreiche Anrufe aus dem Inneren erfahren muss, was bereits alles passiert ist. Doch er kann weiterhin nur untätig rumstehen. Meredith ist zu Derek gerannt und versucht verzweifelt, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten, während Christina einen Rollstuhl holt. Auf dem Weg findet sie April weinend am Boden und nimmt sie mit. Clark trifft im Flur auf Lexie, die Blutkonserven holen will. Er richtet die Waffe auf sie und erzählt ihr, dass er neben Derek und Webber auch sie töten möchte. Lexie schließt die Augen in Erwartung des tödlichen Schusses, doch ein SWAT-Beamter rettet ihr das Leben. Clark ist allerdings nur an der Schulter getroffen und setzt seinen Weg fort in Richtung Kinderstation... Meredith, Cristina und April ist es gelungen, Derek in einen Operationssaal zu bringen.Sie machen sich dann auf den Weg, um Teddy zu suchen, doch sie finden nur Jackson, der ihnen sagt, dass kein Oberarzt in der Nähe ist. So muss Christina Derek operieren, Jackson assistiert. April und Meredith kauern sich im Nebenraum auf den Boden, um nicht zusehen zu müssen. Clark hat die Kinderstation erreicht, wo er auf Arizona, Callie und das Mädchen trifft. Die anderen Kinder befinden sich im Spielzimmer. Arizona beugt sich sofort schützend über das kranke Kind, während Callie vorsichtig Clark anspricht. Als sie entdeckt, dass er verletzt ist, gibt sie ihm Verbandsmaterial. Er bedankt sich und geht. Die Polizei teilt Webber derweil mit, dass es sich bei dem Amokläufer um Gary Clark handelt. Alex beginnt zu halluzinieren und hält Lexie für Izzie. Er bittet sie, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen. Lexie wird klar, dass er noch nicht über Izzie hinweggekommen ist. Kurz darauf erscheint ein SWAT-Beamter, der Alex, Lexie und Mark in Sicherheit bringt. Teddy und Owen ist es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, mit Pete das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Owen hat sich für Christina entschieden und rennt zurück ins Krankenhaus. Webber hat jetzt genug. Er schleicht sich unbemerkt durch den Hintereingang ins Krankenhaus. Bailey und Mary kämpfen noch immer um das Leben von Charles. Sie wollen ihn auf einem Laken in einen OP ziehen. Doch sie müssen feststellen, dass die Fahrstühle abgestellt wurden. Charles stirbt. Owen kommt währenddessen bei Cristina und Jackson im OP an, doch auch Mr. Clark ist dort und hält Cristina eine Waffe an den Kopf. Er verlangt, dass sie Derek sterben lässt, doch Christina weigert sich und operiert weiter. Meredith hat inzwischen mitbekommen, was sich am OP-Tisch abspielt, und kommt hinzu. Sie sagt ihm, dass er nur sie töten bräuchte, um den drei Menschen den gleichen Schmerz zuzufügen, den er erlitten hat. Sie ist Lexies Schwester, für Webber wie eine Tochter und Dereks Frau. Dies scheint Clark einleuchtend zu sein, denn er kann Lexie und Webber scheinbar sowieso nicht mehr töten. Als er schließlich auf Meredith zielt, geht Owen dazwischen, doch Clark schießt ihn nieder. Sofort hören Christina und Jackson auf, an Derek zu arbeiten. Jackson hat eine geniale Idee: Er unterbricht unbemerkt die Verbindung des Herzmonitors mit Derek. Kurz darauf zeigt der Monitor seinen Tod an. Meredith bricht weinend zusammen, Clark ist zufrieden und verlässt den OP. Jackson schließt den Monitor wieder an, Derek lebt noch. Meredith und April müssen sich um den verletzten Owen kümmern. Meredith erleidet eine Fehlgeburt, behandelt aber Owen unbeirrt weiter. Webber findet unterdessen Clark in dem Zimmer, in dem seine Frau starb. Clark berichtet ihm, dass er nur noch eine Kugel hat und nun nicht weiß, ob er sich selbst oder Webber erschießen soll. Webber erklärt ihm, dass diese Entscheidung eigentlich einfach ist: Entweder er verbringt sein restliches Leben im Gefängnis, oder er sieht seine Frau wieder. Das SWAT-Team umstellt den Raum. Musik (Teil 1) * '''Holding Us Back '''von ''Katie Herzig * '''How the Heart Grows Wicked von'' Patrick Park'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Sanctuary ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Iron Maiden. Musik (Teil 2) * 'In My Veins '''von ''Andrew Belle * 'Unarmed '''von ''Mariah McManus * 'The Way It Ends '''von ''Landon Pigg Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Death and All His Friends ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Coldplay. Intro (Teil 1) Für die meisten Menschen ist ein Krankenhaus ein Ort des Schreckens. Ein angsteinflößender, feindseliger Platz. Ein Ort, an dem schreckliche Dinge geschehen. Die meisten fühlen sich in einer Kirche wohler, oder in der Schule, oder zu Hause. Aber ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Während meine Mutter auf Visite war, habe ich oben auf der OP-Galerie lesen gelernt. Ich habe in der Leichenhalle gespielt und alte Krankenakten mit Buntstiften bemalt. Das Krankenhaus war meine Kirche, meine Schule, mein Zuhause. Ein Krankenhaus war mein sicherer Hort, mein Refugium. Ich find es toll hier.'' (Gary Clark geht an Meredith vorbei)'' Ich korrigiere: Ich fand es toll hier. Outro (Teil 1) Ich habe oben auf der OP-Galerie lesen gelernt. Ich habe in der Leichenhalle gespielt und alte Krankenakten mit Buntstifen bemalt. Das Krankenhaus war meine Kirche, meine Schule, mein Zuhause, mein sicherer Hort, mein Refuigum. Ich finde es toll hier. Ich korrigiere: Ich fand es toll hier. Intro (Teil 2) Derek: Als Mensch trifft man täglich Entscheidungen. Ja oder Nein. Rein oder raus. Rauf oder runter. Und dann sind da noch die wirklich wichtigen Entscheidungen. Lieben oder hassen? Ist man ein Held oder ein Feigling? Kämpft oder kapituliert man? Will man leben oder sterben? Will man leben oder sterben, das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung und meistens haben wir keinen Einfluss darauf. Outro (Teil 2) Derek: ''Ja oder nein? Rein oder raus? Leben oder sterben? Held oder Feigling? Kämpfen oder kapitulieren? Ich sag es lieber nochmal, weil es wichtig ist. Menschen treffen täglich Entscheidungen. Leben oder sterben? Das ist die wichtigste aller Entscheidungen. Und diese Entscheidung haben wir nicht immer in der Hand. Trivia * Dr. Webbers Bedienung aus dem Cafe, in dem anfangs sitzt, hat ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Rhimes Cafe" an. Die ist eine Anspielung auf die Autorin der Serie Shonda Rhimes. * Meredith fragt Cristina, ob sie die Patentante ihres Babys wird. Cristina möchte dann wissen, ob das Baby ihr gehören würde, wenn Meredith und Derek bei einem Flugzeugabsturz sterben würden. Zwei Staffel später erleben die beiden gemeinsam mit Cristina, Arizona, Lexie und Mark tatsächlich einen Flugzeugabsturz. (Der Flug) * Sarah Drew twitterte, dass der Dreh dieser beiden Episoden ihr am besten von Staffel 6 gefallen hat. Außerdem sagte sie in einem Interview, dass sie es nicht gut findet, dass Derek wegen April angeschossen wurde. Die Fans mochten ihren Charakter vorher schon nicht, weil sie in Derek verknallt war. * Ursprünglich schrieb Shonda Rhimes im Drehbuch, dass Bailey angeschossen wird und stirbt. Sie änderte dies später, weil es ihr falsch erschien, Bailey zu töten, da sie die Seele der Serie ist. * Die DVD-Box von Staffel 6 enthält eine verlängerte Version des zweiten Teils, die eine Stunde lang ist. Sie enthält 18 Minuten zusätzlicher Szenen. * Shonda Rhimes schrieb in ihrem Blog, dass Sarah Drew's und Jesse Williams' Charaktere April und Jackson ab dieser Episode zu den Hauptcharakteren gehören sollen. Zitate (Teil 1) * Cristina: Du spinnst doch! * Meredith: Nein! * Cristina: Du verarschst mich! Du spinnst! * Meredith: Tue ich nicht! * Cristina: Oh mein Gott, okay, ähm... Wolltest du das denn, oder...? * Meredith: Nein, es war aus Versehen. Ich verhüte doch! * Cristina: Oh und freuen wir uns darüber oder, oder machen wir von unserem Recht Gebrauch, uns zu entscheiden? Hahahaha, okay!!! Alles klar, ich gratuliere dir! Lass dich mal ganz doll drücken. Oh mein Gott, wirst du es ihm sagen? Weiß er's schon? * Meredith: Noch nicht. Ich weiß es erst seit ein paar Minuten. * Meredith: Hey, hast du das mit dem Lockdown mitgekriegt? * Cristina: Jaa, aber was soll's? Wir dürfen nicht weg, aber ich bin sowieso nur hier. Ist ja auch egal. Wahrscheinlich nur 'ne Übung. Oder es ist jemand aus der Psychiatrie abgehauen. Oder auf der Säuglingsstation ist 'n Baby verschwunden. Oder 'n Axtmörder läuft frei rum. * Meredith: Axtmörder klingt doch cool! * Cristina: Hmm, und? Wie hat er reagiert? Ist der Höhlenmensch stolz, dass er Feuer gemacht hat? Hat er vor Rührung angefangen zu heulen? * Meredith: Ich hab's ihm nicht gesagt, weil er irgendwie komisch drauf war. Ich werde es ihm heute Abend sagen, oder so. Ich finde der Moment muss stimmen. * Cristina: Du warst auf dem Klo und hast auf ein Teststäbchen gepinkelt. War das 'n stimmiger Moment? Wieso kriegt er was Besonderes? * Meredith: Keine Ahnung. Mein Kopf platzt gleich, weil ich's ihm nicht gesagt hab und ich hätte's ihm gern gesagt. Ich kann das nicht leiden. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Er sollte es erfahren, oder? * Cristina: Hmmm! * Meredith: Weißt du was? Ich sag es ihm jetzt! * Cristina: Ist gut. * Meredith: Was... * Cristina: Ich komm mit. Ich will doch nicht verpassen wie er heult. Hab Verständnis! * Meredith: Cristina! * Cristina: Er bemerkt mich gar nicht. Ich hab mit Owen Schluss gemacht, okay? * Meredith: Ohh, dann komm. * Meredith: Dir ist ja wohl klar, dass du bald Patentante wirst, oder? * Cristina: Ich werde Patentante? Alles klar. Was muss ich machen? Muss ich dann in die Kirche oder so? Das ist nicht mein Ding. * Meredith: Falls ich sterbe, ist es dein Kind. * Cristina: Ach nein, Quatsch! Dann ist es immer noch Dereks Kind. * Meredith: Falls wir sterben, ist es deins. * Cristina: Äh, okay. Ihr verunglückt tödlich, zum Beispiel mit 'nem Flugzeug, und es gehört mir? * Meredith: Ja. * Cristina: Also ehrlich. Ich muss zugeben, ich hoffe, dass ihr sterbt. Na ja, so 'n bisschen. Dann zeig ich dem Kind, wie man Prioritäten setzt. * Meredith: Ich weiß wie man Prioritäten setzt! * Cristina: Ach ja? * Meredith: Klar: Chirurgie! * Cristina: Oh sicher, okay. Du ziehst einen richtig guten Chirurgen groß. Mein Fehler! Entschuldige. * Derek: Hey, was macht ihr denn?? * Cristina: Ähhh, spazieren gehen! * Derek: Es wurde ein Lockdown ausgerufen. * Cristina: Ja, wir spazieren ja auch nicht nach draußen. * Derek: Lockdown bedeutet aber, dass ihr euch verschanzen sollt! * Cristina: Hast du gewusst, dass wir... * Meredith: Nein, ich dachte wir sollten nur... * Derek: Ihr bleibt hier! Los, da rein! * Cristina: Was? Wieso sollen wir... * Derek: Im Krankenhaus ist ein Amokläufer! * Cristina: Was?? * Derek: Bleibt da drin! Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck, bis ich euch hole! Wehe ihr geht hier raus! Bleibt bloß da drin! * Meredith: Ahhh, ohhh.... * Cristina: Was ist denn?? * Meredith: Ich muss kotzen, schon die ganze Woche. Immer um die gleiche Zeit, auf die Minute. Ahhh... * Cristina: Okay, wir müssen hier raus! Ich ähh... Ja, ich ähh bleib nicht hier drin, wenn du rumkotzt und diesen winzigen Raum verpestest! ''(Guckt aus dem Fenster) ''Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Meredith, runter! * Meredith: Was denn? * Cristina: Pssst! ''(Meredith würgt) ''Pssst! Das ist der Typ aus dem Fahrstuhl! * Meredith: Was meinst du damit? Wer? * Cristina: Ich bin mit dem Kerl im Fahrstuhl gefahren! Er hat gefragt, wo er das Büro des Chefarztes findet! * Meredith: Ich versteh nicht. Ich... * Cristina: Meredith, der Kerl mit der Knarre sucht Derek!! ''(Meredith kotzt) Zitate (Teil 2) * Cristina: Ist aber echt verdammt ruhig hier unten. * April: Er ist hier irgendwo! * Cristina: Nein, er ist nicht hier irgendwo! * April: Ha, oh Gott, er ist hier unten und er wird uns erschießen! Er erschießt uns! * Cristina: Scheiße, halt jetzt sofort die Klappe! Deinetwegen dreh ich noch durch! * April: Tut mir leid. * Cristina: Und dafür hab ich verdammt noch mal keine Zeit! Meredith ist im Arsch, Derek ist im Arsch und du auch! Und ich sag jetzt wo's langgeht. Und hier unten ist niemand, hörst du? * (Eine Tür geht auf. Beide schreien und ducken sich) * Jackson: Ihr solltet hier nicht rumlaufen. * Cristina: Verdammt, Jackson!! * Jackson: Sag mal, blutest du? * Cristina: Nein, nein, alles bestens! Hol Altman her! * Jackson: Altman ist aber nicht hier unten. * Cristina: Dann hol Hunt raus! * Jackson: Die sind weg! * Cristina: Was? Die sind weg?? Jackson, auf Derek wurde geschossen, direkt in die Brust! Er muss sofort operiert werden und jetzt sag mir, dass 'n Oberarzt hier auf der Etage ist! * Jackson: April, in dem OP hinter mir sind zwei Schwestern und ein Anästhesist. Sie sollen kommen! Sag ihnen, wir machen 'ne Thorax-OP. * April: Was? Wieso? Es ist kein Chirurg da. Wir können nicht operieren! * Jackson: Es ist ein Chirurg da. * April: Wer wird denn Dr. Shepherd operieren? * Cristina: Ich! en:Sanctuary Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode